Friendship Events (FD)
There are only a few Friendship Events that will appear as you befriend the people who are involved in these events. Friendship Events can only viewed once and that cannot be triggered again. 'General' Cake Temptation *Early Bird Café *13:30 to 16:00 *Sunny weather *Sabine and Jill at 40,000 HP (4 Hearts) or more *Lucy and Vivian at 50,000 HP (5 Hearts) or more *The player is not married to Lucy or Vivian Vivian has come to visit Lucy for snacks and some chit-chat. After the girls have finished their treats, Lucy is surprised that she ate the whole thing. She is concerned because she's gained a little bit of weight recently. Vivian has as well! The girls figure they probably shouldn't be eating so much cake and candy, but it tastes so good! Jill and Sabine come into cafe for a visit and notice two girls at the table. Lucy invites the two girls to join them at their table for some cake. The girls start to talk so Sabine explains to them why it is important to watch what they eat. They've all had so much fun that Sabine didn't realise how late in the day it was getting. Sabine and Jill leave the cafe, but not before Jill comments on how delicious the chocolate cake was. After they leave, Lucy and Vivian are now in the mood for more cake! They convince each other to resist the cake temptation, though. Rene's Playtime *Animal Shop *10:00 to 15:00, any day *Sunny weather *Rene and Sonja at 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more *Tracy at 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or more Inside you'll find Rene is very rambunctious and wants someone to play with. Ellen was just about to read him a story when you walk in. Rene asks if you would play with him, but Sonka doesn't want him to be a bother to you. If you agree to play with her little brother, you'll raise your friendship with Sonja, Rene, and Tracy. The Animal Fanatics *Walk from Main Pathway to Mint Fields *12:00 to 15:00 *Friday or Saturday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Year 3 or later *The player is not married to Horst or Charlene Charlene is in the pasture tending to her horse when Horst comes by for a visit. He notices that Eva and her appear to still be good friends. Charlene tells him that Eva loves it when she gets brushed. Horst is glad that he has a chance to talk to her, since they use to spend a lot of time fighting. He realised the other day that the fact the two of them have a love of horses is an important thing to him. Charlene admits that she thinks the same way. With both of their animals getting older, the two of them have to take even better care of their friends. 'Family' Baby Bath-time *Walk into your house *21:00 to 00:00, any day *Sunny or Rainy (not Winter season) *The player's husband/wife has 80,000 HP (8 Hearts) *The player's children has 50,000 HP (5 Hearts) The player enters their idol house and greeted by your family. The player's spouse has prepared a bath for them and suggests that on take your children with one. Your child was about to get a bath anyway. The player and twins head to bath and get squeaky clean. After this, players will go to bed. Playing with the Twins *Walk into your idol house *10:00 to 13:00 *Sunny weather *The player is married *The twins have 50,000 HP (5 Hearts) or more Walk into your house and the twins will want to go out with you and play. I and my family head out to the race track for a nice playdate. The player will earn +3000 HP with their spouse and children. This is a one-time event. 'Miscellaneous' New Year Dream After the New Year Eve (31 Winter) is over you will go to bed and have a dream. The dream is random and you will not know what is it. 1. Elf vs Princes Out at the pond the Goddess is waiting for Witch to show up. When Witch finally does she refers to the Goddess as her sister, and reminds her that today is the Goddess' birthday! Witch gives the Goddess a Da-chan bear as a gift and then drags her off to go eat some birthday cake she made. 2. Fake Wedding At the beach you'll have a wedding with Mayor Juan and the Sweet Fairies. It can be any villager (minus the mayor, the fairies, and your spouse the player is married), but based on the main character's gender. The player will shake their head "no" when Juan asked one's half of the ceremony; but since it's just a dream your objections are useless. 3. Powers Combined! You'll be dreaming of the Sweet Fairies, who suddenly form together into a circle and start shouting. The 6 Fairies then start to merge into each other to combine Gourmet, who shoults "combination completed!" right before you wake up. Someone's been watching too much Mechabot Ultor... Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only